The things I had to do just for you Part 1
by YamisSumire16
Summary: Yugi is a normal boy, but he meets a vampire and get to know him, and Yami found someone who worry about him, however the most difficult thing is that Yugi doesn t know how to introduce Yami to his friends.
1. 1 I had found what I ve lost

**This is a little story for the Halloween special, hope you like it. Read you until december :)**

**You know my interruption symbols: [...]**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Halloween is celebrated in Domino City and everyone are ready to go to parties, buy costumes and things like that.

In Domino High School, the students are preparing everything for the big festival that it will be held in 2 weeks, Everyone is pretty excited about it.

"Ok students, we have to prepare everything for this festival.. so do whatever you want" The teacher said with less enthusiasm and left the classroom.

"I think this year is going to be better than last year" Yugi said while he was setting the decorations.

"Why makes you say that Yugi?" Tristan asked, curious. Yugi was about to answer, but Tea interrupted him.

"I have a better question for you.. Why you ask you fool, it´s obvious because Joey and you did ridiculous things on the festival" She replied, very dissapointed of her Friends. Yugi only laughed.

Then, the three saw Joey having problems with the ornamentals, to decorate the room.

"Do you need help Joey?" Yugi asked, approaching to him until Tea grabbed him. They saw how Joey was entangled with the orange and black streamers, and he fell down.

"Ouch… The things we do for the grade" He muttered while rubbing his head. His Friends glanced at each other. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Well, I guess we finished for today, we better go now" Yugi said, his Friends nodded.

"We better go before someone ruined everything… again" Tea replied, with an angry tone stared at Joey.

"Right Joey?" Tristan said.

"What? Carry all those things while you climb the stairs and we´ll see if you don´t fall down" Joey replied in defense of his integrity.

"You always have excuses for your stupidity… As usual" Tristan said,

"Ugh.. Do you want to provoke me?" Joey replied angry. The two were about to start a fight, but Yugi stopped them.

"Calm down guys, can´t you just stop fighting for a day?" He pleaded. When his Friends decided not to kill each other, Yugi sighed in relief and started to walk away, waving his hand.

"Bye guys, see you on Monday" He said, reciving a cheerful goodbye by his Friends.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

In the way of Yugi´s house, he was thinking all the great things he will do for the festival. [Like ask Tea to go to the dance with him- *Ahem* I mean… Nevermind. ¬.¬]

He heard something so he decided to check on the bushes near the park. He saw a little bat who was trying to fly but its wings didn´t let it.

"Oh, poor little thing, you might be injured" Yugi said and took the animal in his arms.

"I´ll take you to my house, I hope my grandpa won´t see me". He said.

Yugi finally arrived in the front door of his house and hide the bat under his jacket and entered. But the bat wasn´t happy to be there though.

"Hi, Yugi how was school today?" His grandpa said. But realized that there was something wrong with his grandson.

"Uhh… Great… haha… I´m … haha… going to.. haha." Yugi began to giggle, because the little animal was tickle him.

"Uhh.. are you okay Yugi?"

"Yes, don´t.. worry…. Haha" Yugi answered and he went to his room quickly, leaving his grandpa very confused.

Yugi closed the door behind him and took the bat out of his jacket and placed it on his bed. Sighing in relief.

"Uf, that was close" He said, staring at the bat, he began to wonder.

"Well, I have to do something with you, but what?" He muttered, the next thing he would hear, would be so frustrating.

"You can always let me go" A voice replied, Yugi turned around his head to discover the words were from that animal, he began to panic-

"You said that?" Yugi asked, curious but terrified.

"Yes, haven´t you seen a bat who talks? The bat said, suddendly it turned into a Young boy, who seems to be 18 years old.

"Who… are you? Yugi asked, while he stepped back, away from the guy.

"I´m a vampire from 5000 years, my name is Yami" He said, causing Yugi frown.

"Seriously? There´s not such thing as vampires" Yugi said, not conviced. It was Yami´s turn to frown, [Giggle attack from me n.n].

"Who said that to you? How would you feel if someone tells you that you don´t exist? Hmm?" Yami said, trying to sound angry but his voice didn´t come out like that.

"No, it´s not that… it´s just… Ahh Forget it" Yugi said, then he remembered he had to do something with the vampire. He had forgotten.

"Ahh! I´ve forgotten! What I´m supposed to do with you?" He said, very frenetic.

"I told you, Let me go. Besides, I didn´t want to come here" Yami said, getting ready to fly again. But he couldn´t.

"And leave you with your injury? No thank you, I promised to you that I´ll help you" Yugi replied, trying to find a cure for him.

"You didn´t ask me to be- OWW! What are you doing?!" Yami glared at Yugi, who was checking on his wing.

"Hmm, I´m seeing that you have a broken wing" He told Yami and pulled his wing to see if he has more wounds.

"Yes, but- oww- you don´t have to- oww- pull my-oww- wing" Yami complained. Yugi then realized what he was doing and left the wing.

"Oops, sorry, I just wanted to help… I know what I´ll do" Yugi ran to the medicine cabinet and grabbed some bandages.

"Yes? Well, don´t be so rude while you help" Yami said, rubbing his wing.

Yugi putt he bandages on the wing, carefully to not hurt Yami, when he finnished, he stepped back.

"Ready, with this, you´ll be cured in no time" He said, grinning triumphally.

"Well, thanks, now I can go now." Yami said, but when he tried to fly across the window, he fell down. Yugi fortunately grabbed his hand before Yami gets killed.

"Not now, you have to wait, until your wing recovered." Yami pouted, and buried his hands to his face, Yugi giggled.

Suddendly Yugi´s grandpa knocked on his door. Yugi jumped and got nervous.

"Yugi, What´s all that noise?"

"What noise? I´m watching the TV." Yugi replied, locking the door.

"I heard you were talking with someone." His grandpa continued, not really convinced with Yugi´s answer.

"That´s not true, grandpa"

"Yes, we are watching the TV together." Yami then talked, grinning and trying not to laugh. Yugi slapped his hand on his forehead.

"…" There was silence.

"Uhh.. good night grandpa" Yugi said and turned off the lights, later his grandpa left the scene.

"Ay, don´t do that ever again" He threatened Yami, who smiled innocently.

"Your grandpa doesn´t know that I´m here?"

"No, and I´d prefer to hide you, *sigh* good night Yami" Yugi said, and went to his bed, but Yami continued to complain.

"Yugi, where am I supposed to sleep?, I told you I want to go out of here"

"There is a little couch on the corner, go there."

"But-" Yami tried to say. But Yugi interrupted him.

"No, you can´t go now, you are not cured yet. Now go to sleep." Yugi said and finally fell asleep.

"Ok…Thank you for taking care of me Yugi." Yami said, and he went to the couch Yugi suggested and fell asleep.

He had found someone who truly care for him. It´s just the beggining of something wonderful.

**To be continued…**

**Thanks for Reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Keep the secret

**For politics of time becaause Halloween is over and Day of the Dead too, this is part 1, in the end of this chapter, I´ll say when is going to be Part 2.**

**DON´T DARE SKIP THE CHAPTER. thank you XD**

It was Monday, Yami decided to wake up, he had passed this last 2 days and he was very grateful with Yugi for taking care of him, but what Yami didn´t like about him was that Yugi never gave him something to eat. But though Yami wanted to bite Yugi for not worrying about his stomach, he couldn´t. There was a certain affection at the little boy. However, he will worry about those feelings later.

He saw that Yugi was ready to leave, running to each side of the room and Yami was very curious.

"Uhh... Yugi, where are you going?" He asked, and sat on Yugi´s bed.

"Idon´thavetimetotalk" That was the sound coming out from Yugi´s mouth, but his breakfast didn´t let him to pronounce well.

"What? Look, stopped talking with that thing on your mouth" Yami said and took Yugi´s food out of his mouth.

Yugi, complained and removed his food from Yami´s hand.

"I said that I don´t have time to talk, I´m going to school" He said, while running for his bag and approached to the door.

"What´s school?" Yami asked, but Yugi didn´t answer his question.

"Bye" Yugi replied and closed the door behind him.

10 seconds later, Yugi returned giggling nervously.

"I forgot something, sorry" He said, Yami was happy to hear those words.

"Finally, you discovered something is missing"

"Yes, I´m a complete idiot not to remember it" Yugi replied, giving Yami hopes of what he wanted.

"You make me so-" Yami began, but was interrupted by his keeper.

"I forgot my science homework" Yugi said, Yami groaned, Yugi jumped.

"What´s your problem?" Yugi asked, irritated that Yami had to do some terrible noises.

"You forgot my breakfast... and dinner the last 2 days"

"Oh! that´s right! I´m so sorry Yami, I give your food, before you kill me" Yugi replied quickly before Yami would bite him.

Later Yami finnished eating and Yugi gave him his clothes.

"Now, we have to go to school, get dressed" He said and placed the clothes on his bed.

"NO! I´m not going to put teenager clothes" Yami said, pushing Yugi´s clothes on the floor.

"But... It´s the school uniform" [¬.¬]

"Worse yet!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooO**

After several minutes trying to make Yami put the school uniform, they go to school. Yugi had to hide his wings under the jacket, and pleaded Yami not talking too much, so he don´t have to show his fangs.

"What´s with all the things hanging the walls"

"Decorations, We´ll have a festival this week, so we have to be prepared" Yugi said, he showed his classroom and entered.

Yugi wasn´t supposed to introduce Yami to anyone, untill...

"Yugi! There you are, how are you?" Joey said, and approached Yugi, Tristan did the same.

**_S**t that is what I didn´t want to happen. Yugi thought._**

"Look, there are your friends" Yami said, he was about to talk with them, but Yugi stopped him.

"Yami! You have to act natural, don´t dare say what you are" Yugi replied, affraid the worst.

"Hi Yugi who´s your friend?" Joey asked very enthusiastic to meet Yugi´s new friend.

"Uh, this is Yami, is new in the City so I was giving him a tour" Yugi lied, nervous that Yami won´t open his mouth.

"Great, and where are you from?" Joey continued, Tristan kicked him.

"You make many questions Joey, you´ll disturb Yugi´s friend" Tristan replied.

"It´s okay, I´m not disturbed at all" Yami said, he sound like he´s muttering because Yugi told him not to talk so much.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooO**

Later, Yugi asked Yami to help him decorating the school, he had to say to Yami how to put every thing so he won´t mess up.

"Yugi, you are weird this day, is something wrong?" Tristan asked, Yugi confessed.

"Oh! I admit it, but you two will promise that you won´t tell anyone about it"

"I promise, but I´m not sure about Joey, think it twice before you tell something to him."

"I´ll promise as well" Joey said.

"Ok, Yami is not a normal boy... He´s a vampire" Yugi whispered, Yami heard him, despite his whispering.

"Yugi! I thought you said that you won´t say anything" Yami complained, but relieved that now he won´t talk muttering.

Joey and Tristan, stared at Yugi, surprised.

"Uhh.. Yugi are you okay, you should go to the nursery" Joey said and grabbed Yugi to the nursery, but Yami then replied.

"No! Yugi´s right, I´m a vampire and I´m only here because Yugi take care of me"

"And.. why?" They asked, still not believing what they heard.

"Because my wing broke" Yami said, and removed Joey´s hand from Yugi.

"Ok... that´s weird but, nice to meet you Yami" Joey replied, but they had to promise again that they won´t talk.

**To be continued... again ¬.¬ **

**Thanks for reading, Part 2 is going to be the Next Halloween and Day of the Dead season.  
><strong>

**Hope you liked it ;)**


End file.
